


When One Door Closes

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Christen and Kelley end up unlikely friends after their roommates exile them.





	

Christen looked over at Kelley as she walked down the hall to her room. Kelley pouted at the woman, having been locked out again.

“Seriously, again?” Christen sighed, offering Kelley a hand she pulled the smaller woman to her feet. “That’s what? The third time this week?”

“Fourth, but who's counting?” Kelley replied. They had this unshakeable bond now since their roommates were dating… or more like fucking really. They had yet to get either of them alone long enough for that type of conversation. Christen opened her door and let Kelley walk in before her. Kelley sighed and sat down on the couch. “Sexiled by the two shameless assholes.” 

“We could just bang on the door and demand they let you in?” Christen offered and Kelley shook her head.

“Trust me, no bad idea.”

“Yeah, the thought of Mal naked… it’s like…”

“Pedophilla.” Kelley finished for Christen who chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

“Exactly. Tell your roommate that.”

“Hey, your roommate was the one kind of fawning all over mine.”

“Trust me, I’ve already told her to cool her jets with all the sex.”

“Sure Chris.” Kelley laughed.

“Seriously! Walking in on them is like… I feel like I could end up in jail for it.”

“Just once?” Kelley gawked.

“Yeah, why how many times hav—”

“Six! Six times, Christen!” Kelley shouted as Christen fell back onto her bed laughing. 

“Maybe they enjoy torturing you, they do seem to choose your room the most.” Christen smirked.

“Stop it, that’s mean!” Kelley exclaimed running her hand over her face.

“Go figure, our younger roommates get more action than us,” Christen grumbled and Kelley laughed.

“Who said I’m not getting any?”

“Um, the fact that you get sexiled to my room does.”

“Good point Press, good point.” Kelley sighed. “I’m not ruining any plans or anything, right?”

“No, I was just going to study.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll work on my own stuff. I’m sure they’ll be done soon.”

“Careful there Kell, you never know.” Christen winked turning back to her books. The pair studied quietly, flicking random objects across the room at each other every once in awhile, earning grins from the other. 

Nearly two hours later Kelley looked up at Christen. She flicked a paper clip at the woman, hitting her directly on the nose.

“Yes?” Christen asked, looking up at Kelley.

“You hungry?” Kelley asked and Christen’s stomach took that moment to make itself known by growling loudly, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It’s grilled cheese night at the Towers.”

“Well then, I say we go get ourselves some of the best grilled cheeses we’ve ever had.” Kelley grinned pulling Christen to her feet. 

“My grandma’s are better.” 

“Shut up Press.”

x-x-x

“There is no fucking way.” Kelley shouted as they walked down the hall, Lindsey’s Arsenal scarf still hanging on the door. “There is no way they are still—”

“Kell, just crash on my bed tonight.”

“I can’t make you sleep on Mal’s bed. We both know what they’ve done there.”

“Kell, I’ll take the couch. It’s no big deal.” Christen put a hand on Kelley’s shoulder, leading her into the room.

“No way Chris, that’d be wrong of me.”

“Kell, take the damn bed. We’ll talk to them about this tomorrow.” 

“Fine…” Kelley grumbled as she pouted. Christen chuckled as she grabbed an extra blanket off her bed. 

“Good night Kelley,” Christen said, leaning over and kissing Kelley’s cheek. 

The problem was Kelley couldn’t sleep, she could hear Christen’s breathing even out within a few minutes, but her mind was still buzzing. She liked Christen, they had been bonding a lot over the last few weeks, ever since Mal and Lindsey had come clean about their relationship. Now, though, with no reason to hide the relationship it seemed to be thrown in Kelley and Christen’s face everywhere they turned. 

Kelley watched the minutes tick by off the clock, it was driving her nuts. She had an early class in the morning and her brain wouldn’t shut up. She should’ve figured this is what would happen when she was sleeping in Christen’s bed. It smelled like Christen, like warm sugar cookies and vanilla. It made Kelley’s mouth water and her heart ache. She wanted to tell Christen that she thought that maybe they could be something more, she saw potential there. Christen wasn’t interested in dating though, she wanted to finish school and do something big with her life. Kelley just wanted to be happy, Christen made her happy. 

Kelley sat up when she heard a whimper slice through the night calm. She looked over towards Christen, who looked tremendously uncomfortable on the couch. Kelley slid out of the bed, tossing the covers back. Padding over to Christen, she debated the best way to do this. She finally opted to lean down and pick the woman up carefully. Kelley walked them back over to the bed, sliding the woman into the bed before sliding in behind her. Grabbing the covers, she pulled them back around the two of them once more. Christen relaxed into the warmth of her own, melting back into Kelley who smiled and embraced her. If she only got one night like this, she wasn’t going to let it pass her by.

x-x-x

Christen slowly woke up, snuggling back into the body behind her, till she remembered no one was supposed to be there. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kelley curled up around her as best her small body could. Christen smiled, settling back down. Sometime in the night Kelley must’ve picked her up and put her back in bed. 

Christen rolled over and watched Kelley sleeping, the smaller woman was just barely making noise as she slept. Christen probably wouldn’t call it a snore but that was what it was. She smiled again as she brushed the hair from Kelley’s face. There was something about the woman that just warmed Christen’s heart. She knew that she’d told Kelley that she was just focusing on her classes and nothing else, but getting to know Kelley was changing that. Now, she wanted to lean forward and kiss the woman in her bed. Instead, Christen snuggled closer to Kelley, resting her head on Kelley’s shoulder, smiling more when Kelley’s arms tightened their grip around her. 

x-x-x

“So,” Mal said, sitting on her own bed, “you and Kelley seem... friendly.”

“Well, considering you’re screwing her roommate and one of us gets locked out every damn night…” Christen said a bit coldly, Mal let it roll off though. She knew that Christen was just worried about her. She wished the woman would just give Lindsey a chance.

“I mean, she’s been over when I’ve been here, so she certainly wasn’t kicked out then,” Mal pointed out and Christen shrugged. 

“We’re friends, I guess.” Christen tried to hide her smile. It had been a few weeks now since she had woken up in Kelley’s arms and now, it was nearly every other night they fell asleep like that. 

“Yeah? That’s good, maybe add some benefits to it and see if that can get that stick outta your butt, hmm?” Mal joked and Christen threw a pillow at her. 

“I do not have a stick up my butt!”

“You won’t even say hi to Lindsey!”

“She’s defiling you!”

“I’m an adult.”

“You’re like my baby sister… I just can’t.”

“I know.” Mal chuckled, hugging her. “Thanks for looking out for me, but seriously Chris, can you just give her a small chance?”

“Maybe.”

“Thanks. I got class, see you later?”

“Yeah.” 

x-x-x

Christen smiled as Kelley kissed her again, gently pulling her shirt over her head. 

“You sure?” Kelley asked and Christen pulled her back down into another kiss. 

“More than sure.” Christen started kissing down Kelley’s neck, earning a moan from the woman.

“Fuck Chris. Wait just two seconds.” Kelley jumped across the room, grabbing something from the coat hook. 

“Kell?” 

Kelley opened the door and hung it on the handle, quickly shutting the door.

“Can’t have them interrupting,” Kelley said as she straddled Christen again. “Now, where were we?” she asked and Christen pulled her down into a kiss.

x-x-x

Mal walked down the hall, hand in hand with Lindsey, when something odd grabbed her attention. 

“What?” Mal asked, running her hand over the Chelsea scarf on the door. “What? This isn’t mine or Christen’s we’re not Chelsea fans.” She explained, confused and Lindsey tried to hide her smirk. “Why is thi—” 

“Babe… you just got sexiled…” Lindsey chuckled and Mal dropped the scarf like it burned her.

“You mean Christen is… oh my god, no! She’s too innocent!” Mal exclaimed about to unlock her door but Lindsey stopped her, just in time to hear Christen moan.

“I say we just go back to mi—”

“Oh my god! My ears!” Mal shouted, covering her ears.

“If it helps, it’s Kelley. That’s her scarf.”

“Oh my god that doesn’t help! How could that help?” Mal yelled as Lindsey laughed and led her back to her own room across the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> whew got this one done awesome. Also learning to post off a tablet so let me know of any mistakes cause omg this is harder than i thought.


End file.
